Daughter of the Dark
by Luluheartschubbypandas
Summary: Cassandra is destined for something greater than she has ever imagined; A Daughter of the Dark, leading the sons into their greatest battle yet, while falling for a certain son. But can she handle it?


I don't own any characters any part of DOTM or SOTD. If I did, they'd about twenty other books out and Sons of the dark wouldn't be cancelled, but hey that's just me…XD

Cassandra leaned over the counter looking at all the expensive jewelry. Topaz, emerald, rubies, all were there, asking to be taken.

"Excuse me miss, may I help you?"

"Huh?" Cassandra looked up, sweeping her now all black hair out of her eyes. "Oh, no that's all right. I was just looking." The woman smiled at her and walked over to another woman doing the same. Stealing wasn't exactly Cassandra's cup of tea, especially when it was one of the most expensive jewelry stores on the block. Picking up her bag, Cassandra exited the store and began walking to the diner a couple of blocks down. For the muggy Saturday morning, Cassandra decided to wear her low rider Levi's, a white Hanes tee, checkered Vans, and her messenger bag. Reaching the diner, Cassandra stepped in the smell of eggs, bacon, and coffee all mixed in one. She found the closest table and took a seat. The diner had the usual crown except for one exception, Serena. _Great_, Cassandra thought. Her perfect day was now ruined but she sure as hell wouldn't let Serena now that. Grabbing the menu, Cassandra flipped through it trying to act as normal as possible while at the same time thanking mother earth that it was only Serena sitting there and not the whole Scooby-Doo gang.

"What can I get for you?" A waitress holding a pad and pen asked Cassandra. "Oh, umm a coffee, black, an apple pie with vanilla ice-cream topping It off."

"Whipped-cream on top of that ice-cream?" 

"You've read my mind, thanks."

"No problem, it'll be a couple of minutes." The waitress walked over to the kitchen to give the order.

"Hey, how have you been?" _Oh god! Did Serena really just walk all the way to her table to talk to me? You have got to be kidding!_ Cassandra thought frantically. Taking a deep breath, she slowly looked up and gave her a fake bright smile.

"Oh, hey. I'm good. Take a seat." _TAKE A SEAT?!_ _Where the hell did that come from?_

"Thanks." Serena replied smiling herself. They sat there letting the conversations of other people around them engulf them. Finally, Serena broke the silence.

"I've heard really great things about this diner and decided to try it out for myself."

"Oh yeah, their food is great. Especially the apple pie with ice cream topping it off. To die for." Cassandra was ready to die. It was the most awkward moment of her life. The waitress finally came over with her food. Thanking her, Cassandra grabbed her fork and started eating, desperately thinking of something to say to either get Serena to leave her alone or for her to leave. Serena sighed loudly causing Cassandra to look up.

"Sorry." Serena said, blushing slightly, "It's just that… I have something to ask you." Serena said, clicking her tongue ring against her teeth. An act Cassandra couldn't stand. _Just say no to her Cass. Tell her to fuck off, slam money down on the table and strut out of there like the bitch everyone knows you to be._

"What is it?" _Way-to-go, genius_. Serena leaned towards me, lowering her voice. "There's something that been going on and it seems that you might be in the middle of it." Cassandra stopped eating and just looked at her.

"Wait if you think that I'm up to something like breaking you and you precious boyfriend up, well then you've got it all wrong. I'm over Stanton, I'm over that whole situation and frankly, I'm over this conversation." With that Cassandra dug into her jean pocket, slapped money on the table, grabber her bag and left the diner.

Cassandra walked away from the diner quickly, and took a sharp left into an ally just in case Serena decided to follow and out of nowhere BAM! She bumped into someone, which made her fly to the ground_. What the hell did I bump into? A brick wall?_

"Yeah, stand right at a corner, real…smart" Cassandra trailed off as she looked up and saw what it was she bumped into, Mr. Tall, dark and handsome. Tan skin, bedroom eyes the color of chocolate and silk black hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Sorry 'bout that. Here, take my hand." And his voice! _Well seeing as how I'm technically on my back…_ Cassandra thought with a wicked smile but grabbed his hand anyway and what a hand connected to that muscle bound arm that led to his well-sculpted chest covered by a well fitted black tee. Cassandra snapped out of her lust filled moment, as the beautiful stranger helped her off the ground.

"You okay?" the Adonis asked her as he inspected her for bumps and bruises, then out of nowhere a strange feeling washed over her, making her dizzy. She put her hand to her head and slightly swayed. The beautiful stranger grabbed for her, leaning her against the brick wall.

"Hey, what's wrong? You alright?" His hands were on her hips, pressing her against the wall while he tilted his head trying to get a good look at her face. Cassandra would have been reveling in this moment if it weren't for the strange suffocating feeling that seemed to be getting worse. _Wow, how hard did I fall?_ Cassandra reached out and put her hand on the stranger's shoulder.

"What's…your name?" Cassandra struggled to say. With a confused and worried look on his face, the stranger answered,

"Berto."

"Well Berto, I think…I'm gonna pass…" And before Cassandra could finish her sentence, she was surrounded by darkness.


End file.
